encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Xanadu (film)
| muziek = Barry De Vorzon | cinematografie = Victor J. Kemper | montage = Dennis Virkler | budget = $ 20.000.000 | opbrengst = $ 22.762.571 | imdb = 0081777 | moviemeter = 12920 }} Xanadu is een Amerikaanse romantische musicalfilm uit 1980 van regisseur Robert Greenwald met in de hoofdrollen Olivia Newton-John, Michael Beck, en Gene Kelly. De titel van de film is afkomstig uit het gedicht "Kubla Khan, or, A Vision in a Dream: A Fragment" van Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Xanadu was de naam van het zomerpaleis van de khan. Het was befaamd om zijn luxe en grandeur, na het bezoek omstreeks 1266 van Marco Polo ook in Europa. Archeologen hebben de resten van Xanadu teruggevonden in Binnen-Mongolië, 275 km ten noorden van Peking. In de film verwijst Xanadu naar de gelijknamige disco en naar een mythische wereld, in dit geval de Griekse godenwereld. Het scenario was losjes gebaseerd op de film Down to Earth uit 1947. De film was een van de laatste films uit het discotijdperk dat begon met films als Saturday Night Fever en Car Wash en was geen groot succes. De film kwam amper uit de kosten en had de twijfelachtige eer een van de eerste Razzies te ontvangen (voor slechtste regisseur). De filmmuziek was daarentegen zeer succesvol en behaalde dubbel platina. Verhaal Sonny Malone is kunstschilder. Maar noodgedwongen schildert hij uitvergrotingen van lp-hoezen voor een platenmaatschappij. Malone heeft geprobeerd om als kunstschilder aan de kost te komen, maar zijn geld is op en dus schildert hij weer zijn inspiratieloze werken. Op weg naar zijn werk ontmoet hij bij het auditorium een prachtige vrouw op rolschaatsen die hem kust en vervolgens wegschaatst. Als Sonny aan het werk gaat moet hij een uitvergroting maken van het album The Nine Sisters. Tot zijn verbazing staat dezelfde vrouw op de hoes. Sonny raakt geobsedeerd en wil de vrouw terugvinden. Hij vindt de vrouw terug in het verlaten auditorium en ze blijkt Kira te heten. Kira weet Sonny te overtuigen dat hij zijn leven moet omgooien en samen met zijn vriend, de ex-bigbandleider Danny McQuire een disco moet openen in het verlaten auditorium. Er ontstaat echter een probleem als Kira net zo verliefd wordt op Sonny als hij op haar. Kira is namelijk geen sterfelijk wezen maar een godin, ze is de muze van de dans Terpsichore die op aarde is gekomen met haar acht zusters om artiesten en kunstenaars te inspireren. Kira heeft de regels overtreden door verliefd te worden op een sterveling en wordt teruggeroepen naar het rijk der goden naar haar vader Zeus. Sonny volgt zijn geliefde echter. Zeus weigert om Kira te laten trouwen met een sterveling en stuurt Sonny terug. Kira blijft echter smeken om te worden herenigd met haar geliefde en uiteindelijk kreeg ze toestemming om voor een korte tijd terug te keren naar de aarde. Kira helpt Sonny en Danny om de disco tot een succes te maken, en danst samen met haar zusters op de openingsavond. Als de negen muzen terugkeren is Sonny gedeprimeerd. Dat verandert echter als een serveerster Sonny een drankje komt brengen. Ze lijkt als twee druppels water op Kira. Rolverdeling *Olivia Newton-John - Kira/Terpsichore *Gene Kelly - Danny McGuire *Michael Beck - Sonny Malone *James Sloyan - Simpson *Dimitra Arliss - Helen *Katie Hanley - Sandra *Fred McCarren - Richie *Ren Woods - Jo *Melvin Jones - Big Al Muziek De volgende nummers zijn in de film te horen: * Medley: "Whenever You're Away From Me" en "Xanadu" *"Whenever You're Away From Me". *"I'm Alive" (Electric Light Orchestra (ELO)) *"Whenever You're Away From Me" *"Magic" (Olivia Newton John) *"You Made Me Love You" (Olivia Newton John) ( *"Whenever You're Away From Me" (Gene Kelly and Olivia Newton John) *"Suddenly" (Olivia Newton John en Cliff Richard) *"Dancin'" (Olivia Newton John en The Tubes) *"Don't Walk Away" (ELO) *"All Over the World" (ELO) *"The Fall" (ELO) *"Suspended in Time" (Olivia Newton John) *"Drum Dreams" (ELO) *"Xanadu" (Olivia Newton John en ELO) *"Fool Country" (Olivia Newton John) *"Xanadu" reprise (Olivia Newton John) *"Magic" reprise (Olivia Newton John) Het album dat na de film uitkwam is anders samengesteld dan de muziek van de film. Een aantal liedjes werd weggelaten. Vijf nummers van de lp werden uitgebracht als single en bereikten hoge hitnoteringen: *"Magic" - Olivia Newton-John *"Xanadu" - Olivia Newton-John/Electric Light Orchestra *"All Over the World" - Electric Light Orchestra *"I'm Alive" - Electric Light Orchestra *"Suddenly" - Olivia Newton-John/Cliff Richard Achtergrond Scenario Aanvankelijk was Xanadu bedoeld als een goedkope roller discofilm. Maar de concurrentie drukte in snel tempo twee andere roller discofilms (Skatetown, U.S.A. (1979) en Roller Boogie (1979)) erdoorheen. De producers besloten de film toen opnieuw op te zetten en meer klasse te geven. Hierbij probeerde men de muziekstijlen van de jaren veertig en de jaren tachtig te mengen. Het verhaal veranderde voortdurend en toen de opnames begonnen was er nog altijd geen definitief scenario. Olivia Newton-John klaagde hierover, vooral omdat het leek alsof elke dag het draaiboek veranderde. Zo is in de eerste versies van het scenario Sonny Malone de schilder die de muurschildering maakte met de negen muzen. De muurschildering vormt de verbinding tussen de aarde en het godenrijk en het feit dat Sonny de schilder is, maakt het plausibel dat Kira zich zo voor hem inzet. Maar in de verschillende versies van het scenario ging dit geheel verloren. Acteurs Olivia Newton-John stond op het toppunt van haar roem in 1979. Ze was de ontdekking van het jaar geweest met haar rol als Sandy in Grease uit (1978). Xanadu moest haar filmcarrière definitief lanceren en Newton-John zag af van de hoofdrol in Can't Stop the Music (1980). Xanadu flopte echter en brak definitief haar ambitie om een sterrenstatus te bereiken in de VS. Voor de rol van Sonny was aanvankelijk Andy Gibb aangetrokken, maar hij werd vervangen door Michael Beck. Beck was bekend geworden als Swan in de gewelddadige film The Warriors uit 1979. Beck was geen zanger en dus werd zijn stem ingezongen door Cliff Richard. Ook Becks carrière zou Xanadu niet overleven. Na deze film had hij vrijwel alleen nog kleine rollen in films en tv-producties. Gene Kelly' werd aangetrokken om de jaren veertig in de film te kunnen betrekken. In de film Cover Girl uit 1944 speelde Kelly ook al een personage met de naam Danny McGuire tegenover actrice Rita Hayworth. Kelly liet zich overhalen omdat de opnames niet ver van zijn huis in Beverly Hills plaatsvonden. Het werd Kelly's laatste film en ook zijn laatste rol waar hij te zien is als danser. Speciale effecten Het oorspronkelijke budget voor Xanadu bedroeg 4 miljoen dollar. Hiermee zou een simpele roller discofilm gemaakt worden. Het project werd echter ambitieuzer nadat de concurrentie al meerdere roller discofilms had gemaakt. Producer Joey Silver liet de kosten al snel oplopen tot 13 miljoen dollar en werd prompt ontslagen door het hoofd van Universal Ned Tanen. Silver ging toen weer werken voor zijn oude baas Lawrence Gordon die als producer werkte voor Xanadu. Dus was Silver weer terug bij de film. Uiteindelijk steeg het budget naar ongeveer 20 miljoen dollar. Veel van het geld ging naar de decors en de overige aankleding van de sets. Alleen al de bouw van de discoset (het interieur van de disco Xanadu) kostte zo'n 1 miljoen dollar. Het werd begin 1979 gebouwd op set 4 van de Hollywood Center Studio's. Het gebouw van het Pan-Pacific Auditorium werd gebruikt voor de buitenopnamen. Via speciale effecten werd het omgetoverd in de Xanadudisco. Het gebouw was zwaar in verval ten tijde van de opnames en zou in 1989 ten prooi vallen aan de vlammen bij een grote brand. Het gebouw stamde uit 1935 en paste met zijn art deco ornamenten perfect in de sfeer van de film met zijn mix van jaren veertig/jaren tachtig stijl. Sommige effecten waren met opzet minder pretentieus. Zo werd uitgebreid gebruikgemaakt van mattes, glasschilderijen die voor de camera worden geplaatst en delen van het echte beeld afdekken. De mattes werden onder andere gebruikt bij het vertrek van één van de muzen, hierbij is een wolkenschildering gebruikt die een deel van de snelweg afdekt. De mattes werden met opzet niet te realistisch gemaakt om te onderstrepen dat het ging om een mythische ervaring. Een belangrijk element in de film was de muurschildering met de negen muzen. Tijdens de opnames was die schildering er niet. In de postproductie werd de schildering digitaal toegevoegd. De producers en de regisseur wilden steeds meer en betere effecten, maar de kosten rezen hierdoor de pan uit en Universal maakte een einde aan al dromen door de premièredatum te vervroegen van Kerstmis 1980 naar de zomer van 1980. Animatie Het animatiegedeelte werd uiteindelijk in de film opgenomen omdat de producenten nog een liedje aan de film moesten toevoegen. Het liedje "Don't Walk Away" was weggelaten uit de productie en dit leverde protesten op van de schrijvers van de liedjes. De studio was niet ongevoelig voor de protesten en verplichtte de producenten het liedje alsnog op te nemen. De producenten stonden nu voor een probleem. Aangezien de opnames al achter de rug waren was het extreem duur om acteurs en crew terug te roepen. Een ander probleem was dat er geen logisch punt in het verhaal was om het liedje toe te voegen. Men besloot om een kleine fantasiesequens toe te voegen als Sonny en Kira elkaar kussen. Uiteindelijk bleek het goedkoper de sequens als een animatie toe te voegen. De beroemde animator Don Bluth van hiervoor aangetrokken. Bluth had vroeger voor Disney gewerkt, maar maakte nu zijn eigen animatiefilms. Zijn studio had net de eerste korte film afgeleverd, Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) en werkte nu aan de eerste avondvullende animatiefilm The Secret of NIMH. Als gevolg van het vele werk aan The Secret of NIMH besloot Bluth zijn medewerkers te sparen en het project Don't Walk Away zelf uit te voeren. Er moest een stuk animatie komen van twee minuten en zeven seconden. Samen met twaalf assistenten werkte Bluth twaalf weken aan de animatie. Om te voorkomen dat Bluth toch zou gaan werken aan The Secret of Nimh werd al het animatiewerk voor Xanadu in het huis van Bluth uitgevoerd. Bluth besloot om twee vissen en twee vogels in de animatie uit te werken. Samen met Lorna Pomeroy maakte hij de storyboards en wist de animatie binnen de gestelde tijd uit te werken. Choreografie Kenny Ortega en Jerry Trent deden de choreografie van de film. Helemaal zonder risico's waren de dansnummers op rolschaatsen niet. Olivia Newton-John brak haar stuitje tijdens de opnames voor het nummer "Suddenly". Aangezien de film oorspronkelijk bedoeld was als roller discofilm zaten er veel rolschaatsnummers in de film. Zeker 60 dansers zijn te zien in de disco scène op het eind. Kelly die in jaren dertig-vijftig op zijn top stond als danser, had al tien jaar niet meer gedanst. Zijn dansnummer met Olivia Newton-John werd pas opgenomen toen de opnames eigenlijk al waren gestopt. Kelly zelf choreografeerde het nummer op een afgesloten set met alleen Olivia Newton-John, een cameraman en een assistent-choreograaf. Ontvangst Afgezien van de filmmuziek, die een dubbelplatina status bereikte, was Xanadu geen succes. Het budget was 20.000.000 dollar en hoewel de film in het openingsweekend in 249 bioscopen werd uitgebracht kwam men niet hoger dan 1.471.595 dollar aan opbrengsten. De film kwam uiteindelijk nauwelijks uit de kosten. Ook de kritiek was niet mals. Roger Ebert had met name kritiek op de dansnummers die slecht gechoreografeerd waren en daarnaast slecht gefilmd, meestal vanuit hetzelfde camerastandpunt op ooghoogte. Bij de uitreiking van de Golden Raspberry (de "Razzies"), sleepte Xanadu een Razzie in de wacht voor: slechtste regisseur, de film was genomineerd voor slechtste film, slechtste scenario en slechtste actrice en slechtste acteur. Externe link * Categorie:Romantische film Categorie:Film uit 1980 Categorie:Amerikaanse film Categorie:Muziekfilm Categorie:Dansfilm